Sorry
by peanutbutter126
Summary: Sorry: To apologise and feel remorse for. Ino Yamanaka: A girl who has a lot to be sorry for.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**This is a highly random fic that came to me when i was trying to get some sleep at one in the morning. it's nothing significant, just a rather idiotic story. it's also my first Naruto oneshot.**

* * *

**Sorry**

To say sorry is a difficult task in itself. To admit that you are _not _sorry is much easier, but likely to bring pain, both physical and emotional, upon your being. Sometimes, it's just easier to remain silent in the aspect of apologies. But that, however, can define pain.

Ino Yamanaka has a lot to say sorry for.

She is sorry that the only time she has been able to whisper heartfelt apologies is when she is crying in front of a corpse.

She is sorry that she let her childhood friendship with Sakura slip and leave her memory.

She is sorry that she bugged Sasuke for so many years, especially since she realises now that he was not the one she loved.

She is sorry that she did not learn to respect and treasure her sensei's existence until he died.

She is not sorry that, although she almost died trying, it was Shikamaru who avenged Asuma's death.

She is sorry for throwing flowers at Ami's mouth when they were seven because, when she relayed the events to her parents that night, she realised that they _were _poisonous flowers.

She is sorry for constantly stealing Choji's barbecue flavoured potato chips and hiding them.

She is sorrier when she pigged out on a packet, was addicted to it for ten minutes and in those ten minutes managed to gain eight pounds.

She is sorry she never fulfilled her promise to grow a garden of flowers for her mother before Hana Yamanaka passed on to her next life.

She is sorry for all the times she called Shikamaru a 'lazy bastard' because she discovers that he fits everything but the title she has accused upon him.

She is sorry for not having been nicer to Naruto in their childhood

She is sorry that she let Asuma-sensei overcome his pain on his own when she discovered him smoking in front of the Third's memorial stone two days after the elder Sarutobi died.

She is not sorry that she made fun of Rock Lee's overly bushy eyebrows.

She is when he, regardless of his injuries, saved her from the Sound ninja because of a promise he made to his comrades before the mission.

She is sorry that she declined the offered position of jonin at the age of twenty-two and realised that she wanted it back four years later.

She is sorry that she once hit Tsunade-sensei when the latter once allowed her to accompany her to the gambling stop.

She is sorry that, despite her efforts, Sakura died in her arms in the midst of the Fourth Ninja World War.

She is not sorry that, on the day of Sakura's funeral, she was sitting in the Academy courtyard under the eaves of a cherry blossom tree because she knows that the pink-haired girl would have wanted her oldest friend to hold her death to her heart and not sob in front of a scratched stone.

She is sorry that she never managed to see beneath Kakashi Hatake's mask.

She is sorry that she ever tried learning her family's jutsus as they gave her intense migraines after use.

She is sorry that her father named her after the laziest, ugliest, dirtiest animal ever to bless the muddy paddocks of the land.

She is sorry that she never told her son who his father was the first time the little boy asked.

She is sorry she cut her hair during the chunin exams because her neck got frighteningly cold in the winter seasons.

She is sorry that she hesitated for so long before rescuing Team Seven from Dosu and his team.

She is sorry to admit that she only ever calls Choji 'fat' to motivate him to fight.

She is sorry that her hair is blond.

She is sorry that she ever joined ANBU.

She is not sorry when she left the ranks of the masketeers seven months after joining.

She is sorry to have accomplished more C-rank missions than A-rank counterparts during her lifetime.

She is sorry that she never thinks to wear a jacket or cover her stomach when the chillier seasons breeze by.

She is sorry that she once hated her team.

She is sorry it took her four months to cease dressing her son with her childhood dresses.

She is sorry she wasn't there when Naruto led his ANBU team to capture the Akatsuki and returned successful.

She is sorry she was not among those to thrust her fist at Jiraiya's manhood the day the Sannin peeked at their swimming meet.

She is sorry that she has only visited Asuma-sensei's grave nine times over the stretch of thirty years.

She is sorry to have triumphantly named her son 'Kyou' to discover eight minutes later that, in addition to being defined as cooperation, capital and village, the name also held a side reference to 'apricot'.

She is sorry she lost four hundred and eighty-one times to Shikamaru in Shogi and seven-hundred and two to Shikaku.

She is sorry she cried and hugged Naruto on the day he became the Sixth Hokage and ruined his coronation robes.

She is not sorry she kicked Shikamaru in the crotch when he showed up at her doorstep the day after their mature and drunken night together.

She is horrendously sorry when, a week later, he dies on their paired S-rank mission and whispers with his last breath that he had been planning to ask her to marry him.

She is sorry that she wasn't able to see the frozen smile on his lifeless face after he has slipped a bloodied ring on her finger.

She is sorry that she only managed to scream ten thousand and one sorrys after his breath chokes off.

But by then it's too late to be sorry.


End file.
